BTVS: Where Everybody Doesn't Know Your Name
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: One wish and everyone disappears. Can they all find each other again through a cloud a doubt? Set in season 6.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy: The Vampire Slayer  
"Where Everybody Doesn't Know Your Name"  
A year after Tara's death By: Justin Boggan - Started March 24, 2003 - Finished April 25, 2003 8:05 p.m Chapter 1: "untitled"  
  
- 1:43 a.m. -  
  
Whack!  
  
Spike hits a tombstone.  
  
Spike: "You bloody, sodding prick."  
  
Buffy fights the vampire. The vampire pulls out a tombstone and throws it at Buffy. She kicks it mid air and it breaks apart.  
  
Buffy: "That's desecration. You're gonna have to pay for that. Work it off till you're dead tired."  
  
Vampire: "Anyone ever tell you that you are not funny slayer?"  
  
Buffy kicks him and he falls over a tombstone.  
  
Buffy: "That's a pretty strong opinion coming from a dead guy."  
  
Vampire: "Yeah well, I'll live forever, but you'll never be funny."  
  
He picks up a tripod of wood for flowers and breaks it apart. He the pieces as Bos. He twists them around and around and he spins in circles. Buffy ducts and ducts again. He hits her in the back and then the legs with the Bos and she falls down.  
  
Buffy: "Well this is new. So you're a teenage mutant ninja vampire?"  
  
He sits on her and uses one of the Bos to hold her neck down and with the sharp end of the other, holds in up and prepares to impale her.  
  
Vampire: "See, listen to me- it's not that hard. Listen. Hmmm, I hope you're hungry. I brought your favorite- steaks!"  
  
He gets taped on the shoulder and turns around.  
  
Spike: "And here's a knuckle sandwich!"  
  
Whack! He sends the vampire to the floor.  
  
Spike: "Didn't your mother ever tell you you could get hurt playing with these things?"  
  
He steaks the vampire and it yells as it turns to dust. He offers his hand to help Buffy up.  
  
Buffy: "No thank you, I got it Spike."  
  
Spike: "look, I was just being a gentlemen. You could at least say thanks for helping."  
  
Buffy: "Look, I don't care if you got your soul back or not. I had it. I was doing just fine."  
  
Spike: "Oh yeah, fine. And if I hadn't shown up you'd be well done."  
  
Buffy: "Look Spike, no one even asked you to come along. I'm not blind Spike! You only follow me cause you want to be with me, but there is never going to be anything between us tonight, or any other night!," she says as she turns around, "I just can't take you anymore. This life hurts so much, I can't take any of you! I wish it was just me."  
  
Spike looks at the ground.  
  
Spike: "well that's all well love. You can sod off and kiss my ass. I don't need this or any of you. I wish yu'd all just lay off my bleeding back and disappear with your everyday problems of saving the world. You know damn well I hate it anyway. And another thing..."  
  
Spike looks up. Buffy is gone.  
  
Spike: "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turns around while saying,  
  
"I'm just tired Spike, so... Spike?"  
  
She looks around.  
  
"Spike? This isn't amusing. You either come out now, or I leave you here."  
  
No answer. She looks around again.  
  
"I'll give you a kiss..... Spike?"  
- Theme song-  
- Cut to Buffy's house - - 1:43 a.m. -  
  
Dawn goes downstairs to get a glass of water. Willow is already down there sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. Dawn doesn't turn on the lights.  
  
Willow: "Thanks. I didn't feel like having lights right now. What are you doing up?"  
  
Dawn: "Can't I get liquid refreshment?"  
  
Willow: "Yeah I know, but you should be sleeping. Dreaming of boys and school and ... boys."  
  
Dawn gets her water and walks off.  
  
Dawn: "Yeah what ever. I wish you guys would just leave me alone. I'm not a little kid."  
  
She walks up stairs. Willow talks to herself aloud.  
  
Willow: "It's not the same. A year later and I still think about you and me. Sometimes I wish I could forget this world and that it was just me," she puts down her cup, "I wish."  
  
- 1:43 a.m. -  
  
Xander pulls the phone away from his ear in frustration. He is lying on his bad.  
  
Xander: "God, Anya you called me! And now you want to fight?"  
  
Anya: "It's two o'clock at night and I'm lonely. You can't show a little compassion?"  
  
Xander: "Look, I just fell asleep and hour ago. I got to get up in four and go to work. Anya, I'm tired. It's to early to be compassionate."  
  
Anya: "Well, I woke up just to call you! I mean, it's just like the wedding. I'm giving you my heart and you just walk over it."  
  
Xander: "IT is not. Anya, you know I still care for you, but it's two o'clock! We can continue this tomorrow. I'm gonna hang up now, bye."  
  
He hangs up.  
  
Xander: "God, between her and work I just can't take it anymore. Something has to give, I wish they'd all just back off."  
  
Looks at his empty house and takes a deep breath.  
  
Anya hangs up frustrated.  
  
Anya: "I wish I could make them all go away. Ugh! Stupid I can't wish harm against other people myself rule."  
  
- 1:43 a.m. -  
  
Giles goes into the kitchen and gets a drink. He sits down.  
  
"Look at yourself. Two in the morning. Living in a house fool of girls clearly less than half your age. Not where you expected to be and the one person you're sworn to protect out by herself. Rupert, you really did it this time. I'm old, useless, don't have any skills for the real world and trying to train a Slayer that no longer needs training. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from all this. Was London really that boring..."  
  
He takes a sip and when his head lowers he sees Willow cup.  
  
"Willow's coffee cup," he examines it, "Still warm. Where is she?"  
  
He gets up and puts it in the fridge. He puts his cup on the table and walks into the living room. He raises an eye brow.  
  
"Not here."  
  
He goes up stairs and to Willow's room. Knocks softly and enters.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
He closes the door to the touch and walks to Dawn's room. The door is open and he goes in.  
  
"Dawn, have you scene..."  
  
Dawn's not there. He looks at her bed and walks over. He leans over and picks up her diary. It's open and time and dated. He looks at his watch. It matches Dawn's time scribed onto the page by a couple of minutes.  
  
"Oh dear. Dawn?"  
  
He leaves the room at a quick pace and continues calling out,  
  
"Dawn!?" Please answer me! Willow?"  
  
He stops.  
  
"Anyone!?"  
  
A lump forms in his throat and he checks all the rooms in the house. He paces quickly down the stairs and to the kitchen. He stops with his hand apon the phone receiver. He picks it up and calls Xander's house. The machine picks up just as he hangs up. He thinks about waiting for Buffy to come home.  
  
"I can't. What if they are in danger?..." he says aloud.  
  
He sits down on the living room couch and pounders. He gets up, grabs his coat and keys and leaves the house. The car in still in the driveway. He checks his keychain.  
  
"Damnit Rupert, if only you knew how to hot wire a car. By foot then."  
  
He takes a few steps, then runs back to the house. He franticly unlocks the door and relocks it after he closes it.  
  
"Weapons Rupert."  
  
He opens the chest of weapons. He takes two steaks and leaves again. He closes the door and bites his lip.  
  
"Do it."  
  
He straightens his coat and walks off.  
  
"You can do this."  
  
He turns on the next block and immediately notices a pattern. Front some front doors are open. He walks up one of them's steps and lowly hums a British tune.  
  
"Is there anybody home?" walks into the house, "Hello?"  
  
He searches the rooms.  
  
"Anybody?"  
  
He finds the television on. He walks out and closes the door behind him. He jogs down to the next house. It's lights are on. He tries the door. Unlocked. He enters and quickly goes to the bathroom to see what the noise that he is hearing is.  
  
It's door is open and a blow dryer on the floor. It is on.  
  
"someone sure left in an awful hurry. From someone or something."  
  
He puts the dryer down and leaves the house.  
  
"If Buffy were here," he says as he leaves the house property, "she would want to go immediately looking for it. We need to find it now and such nonsense. But me, what can I do? Play back up? What good am I really? I no longer have anything to offer. Sure I did kill Glory, but even then that was when she was in human form. Look at this justifiably. How do I benefit each of them?"  
  
Comes apon Xander's house. Peers through the windows  
  
Xander, how have I ever benefited you? What contribution have you made? We have to recuse you and Dawn all the time. But you do console my Slayer; aided her in her time of need and you're not home. Perfect."  
  
Leaves and heads for the graveyard.  
  
"Why am I still here?"  
  
Slowly, foot by foot he enters the cemetery. He looks around and is startled by a bird.  
  
"Nothing to fear but fear itself. It is not going to peck you to death."  
  
He turns around quickly.  
  
"who's there?"  
  
No answer, yet he feels like someone is there.  
  
"I said who is there!? Show yourselves! Fight man to man, or man to vampire... ummm."  
  
He pulls a steak from out of his coat  
  
A voice echo's through the air,  
  
"Be careful what you wish for....."  
  
Whack! The steak goes flying out of his hand.  
  
"Well, I have two! A ripping good time for everyone!"  
  
Whack! the second steak goes flying out of his hand and lands ontop a burial chamber.  
  
"...Or maybe just you."  
  
He starts running faster and faster as the voice behind him seems to grow with each footstep. His heart pumping and the voice almost apon him.  
  
" HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!....." 


	2. Untitled

Willow puts down her cup and heads to the fridge.  
"You were all I had. Now I have nothing. All I have done is death and destruction. I get knocked over in a fight. Maybe it's best if I just leave. No one would miss me. Would anyone miss me? They are all happy and charming, but if I didn't help neutralize the vamps then how would they see me? Hey!" She says as she turns around. Her cup is gone.  
"Who took my cup? Dawn? Buffy? Giles was that you?" She leaves the kitchen and heads up stairs.  
"Dawn? I'm coming up. If you're trying to get all hide and go seeky on me, I should warn you I am a master hide and go seeker when I was young, so no use in trying." Stops at Dawn door and gets a bad feeling.  
"Dawny you left your door open," walks in, "Dawn?" She sees her diary open and her glass of water barely touched. she walks out of the room.  
"Dawn? Dawn where are you?!" She goes quickly down stairs and calls out for Dawn and then checks the kitchen and living room. she goes back up faster and heads for Buffy's room.  
"Giles, please help me! I can't find Dawn, we need to," walks into Giles' room. "Giles? Dawn? Anybody?" she runs down stairs heads for the kitchen phone and dials.  
"Come on Xander pick up."  
"Hi, you have reached the devilishly handsome Xander Harris. I'm not home right now, so leave your 411 and I'll get back to you."  
"Xander please! If you are you're there pick up! Xander?! Giles and Dawn are missing and Buffy is on patrol. I'm gonna wait here a bit and then go look. Hopefully Buffy will be back soon. Ah, I don't have Anya's number, please let her know. Bye." Paces back and forth.  
"I know, a locator spell!" She goes back up to her room and gets the stuff and puts it on the floor. She sits in the middle and performs the spell.  
"What? Nowhere, but that's ... that's impossible. I must have done something wrong. Always with the screwing up. Now..." Tries again.  
"Okay, calm down, they can't be nowhere. Try Buffy." Yet again she tries.  
"Not even Buffy? Where are you guys?" Her eyes dart back and forth and her breathing now heavy with panic.  
"I don't know what to do. I can't go out there alone. It's night. the darkness and the vampires. I'm no fighter, but Buffy may not be back for hours and..." Tapes her fingers. she stands up and heads downstairs. Out from the weapons chest she pulls a crossbow.  
"Vampires of the world beware. Willows coming into town. Okay, perhaps I won't say that out loud." She heads to the front door. It's unlocked.  
"Giles' coat is missing. He must have gone looking for Dawn. But why didn't he get me? Maybe he doesn't trust me to ... no. If Giles was going he would have got me, so that means ... Giles is in trouble too." She opens the door, locks and closes it.  
"Graveyard first. Got to get Buffy, she'll know what to do." She starts walking.  
"Look at me all cowardly. I don't fit in. I'm just not like everyone else. I'm edgy and always excitable. I don't know how they put up with me all the time. Xander. Oh Xander I used to have such a crush on you, but all you ever did is turn the other cheek. You even dated Anya. You'd rather marry an ex-vengance demon than be with me. We used to be such pals. Pals? Don't say that in front of the demony creatures. Anya. Oh I hate her, I really shouldn't say that, but ... oh I hate her. She's so demanding and pushy and bitchy all the time. Honestly what would anyone see in her? No wonder her ex is a troll. Probably the only one that could stand her. Giles," she kicks a stone, "you must be so disappointed in me. I know you said you were not, but coming off that magic high you probably didn't want to hurt my feelings. With your shameful, smug British face. Spike, for him I am just another person to rescue to make good with Buffy and Buffy, I don't know how you'll ever really trust me again. I feel so bad about what I have done. I never meant to hurt Dawn. Dawn..." Falls to her knees and puts her hands on her face. She cries.  
"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve any of you. I'm a bad bad friend who kills people. I should live in darkness forever." She takers her hands off her face and realizes she is now in the cemetery. A voice whispers,  
"You're alone now..." Lifts her head.  
"What? Who said that?" She pulls out the crossbow and readies it.  
"You'll never escape..." comes the voice again.  
"Will too! I'm a powerful witch and my best friend is the slayer. You have no idea what kind of powerful magicks you are dealing with. What ever kind of demony thing you are, I'm sure an arrow through the heart hurts ... unless of course you have no heart..." Startles by a noise she turns around.  
"Where are you? Buffy!" The noise comes from all around her.  
"Ah ha!" She fires. Nothing there. She hears the footsteps. They start running toward her. She screams.  
"Buffy! Buffy help me! God! It's after me! Buffy!!!" She fires again and again and the arrows fall to the ground. 


	3. Untitled

CHAPTER 3 "UNTITLED"  
  
- 1:43 a.m. -  
  
A mentally frustrated Xander tosses and turns in his bed. He grabs a pillow and puts it over his head.  
"Nope, not going to happen. No sleep for me. And why not? I only have to work a ten hour shift tomorrow." Lays his head back down and says,  
"So not gonna happen. Might as well join Buffy. If I can't sleep, might as well kill something evil. Up, up and away Xander." He gets up and gets his car keys and heads to the door. He realizes he is still wearing his pajamas.  
"Screw it. Vamps aren't very fashion wise anyway." And heads out to his car. He closes the door and starts the car. Realizes he is wearing fuzzy bunny slippers and goes back in. He looks around and sees a pair of his shoes by a night stand and changes. Answering machine light blinking, Xander presses it with curiosity and listens. Nothing and then the phone in the message slams down.  
"Ah no." He dials Buffy's house. It rings and rings with no answer. He hangs up worried and calls Anya.  
"Anya, it's me. dawn and Giles might be missing and I can't get a hold of Willow. I'm coming by to get you. Pick up if you are there." He hangs up and runs to the car.  
"I don't know why I do it. Put my life in danger, take all this. I might as well volunteer fireman; the pay is equal." Pulls out and drives off.  
"What am I going to tell work? Three of my best friends disappeared in the middle of the night and I had to go find them, but they're okay? I'm gonna lose my job. My home! My big beautiful home, with the big windows. No, I can't let it happen. Anya's not going to pay and Buffy..." Trails off and stops behind a car at a stop sign.  
"Hey! You may have all night, but I don't!" The car doesn't move. It's off he notes as he walks up to it. No one is inside it. It's in park with the heads lights on. He checks the back seat and then puts his ear to the trunk. No sound so he goes back to his car.  
"Odd. I'm sure it's some kind of car jacking demon monster that has to have a nice set of wheels." Starts up and drives around it. He sees other cars like it and drives by slowly peering through the windows. Nobody.  
"All alone. Xander, you got your wish. No Dawn, no Giles, no Anya, no Buffy... Buffy. You know I still feel for you. Sometimes I look at you and think about how strong and beautiful you are and how you'll never care. My own personal steak through the heart. It's tough on me to be so in ... and unable to express it to you, or do anything. I love Anya, but..." Pulls up to Anya's house. Steps out and heads to her door. He knocks on her door loudly many times and calls out,  
"Anya! Anya! It's me, Xander! Are you there?" He pulls out his spare key to her place and goes in. The lights are off except in her bedroom. He enters. She is not there, but the lights are on.  
"Anya! Where are you?" He turns the light off and goes back to the front door. He closes it and goes back into his car.  
"Okay, this worries me. You know, just when I thought Sunnydale couldn't get any brighter and full of sunshine ... the only silver linings are on the coffins." He starts the car and leaves.  
"A directionless loser, they were right. Going no where. I waste away my youth building things. Even Anya own the Magic Box. I contribute nothing. And it's not like Buffy would listen anyway, she's all high and mighty on her slayer pedestal. It doesn't matter what we suggest ... what I suggest. I'm just that pathetic guy who gets cold cocked every time. I used to be the guy Dawn looked up to and had a crush on. Now I'm jus living annoying joke. I used to be that friend that Willow knew, now the distance is so far apart we can't even see ourselves for what we now are. Whoa Xander, how prophetic," sighs, "Anya hates me and I just plain bother Giles. Riley was the only one that respected me. Old white head Spike clearly would suck me dry given the opportunity ... never say that to anyone out loud. Wonder what ever happened to Oz?" He stops the car in the cemetery and shuts it off. He pauses and listens to it's errie silence.  
"Damn," he says as he gets out and locks it, "didn't bring any weapons. Buffy! Are you here?! It's Xander!" He hears no reply and starts easing his way through the plots. The moon was covered by the night clouds partially.  
"Buffy! Where are you?!" A voice circulates through the air.  
"She can't hear you..." He puts his fists up and looks around and says back,  
"If you've harmed her, I swear I'll ... do really horrible things to you that might possibly hurt ... a little..." The voice laughs.  
"Run..." Xander takes a gulp and does just that. With his heart pounding he makes a mad dash for his car. His hand catches the window, stopping him from smacking into it's side. He fiddles with the keys and drops them. The voice so close now, he runs instead of picking them up.  
"I can make it. I can make it. Magic Box isn't so far." The footsteps gaining he worries aloud.  
"Maybe not. Buffy!" 


	4. Untitled

CHAPTER 4 "UNTITLED"  
  
At Anya's place.  
"Owf. Damn him. No more sweaty stuff for him. No more. Who does he think I am?" She gets up and folds her arms and paces quickly back and forth.  
"I don't need this. I could be out reeking vengeance and more bad stuff, not here playing side kick to the Buffy brigade. Why must they persist in annoying me? All I do is stand there while Buffy pops off yet another pop culture reference. They aren't even funny. God that women annoys me. And her helpless sister Dawn. And Spike. Ooohhh!!! I hate them all! They all piss me off! I'm the only their friends cause I don't torture anyone anymore. First chance, the very first, Buffy could get to kill me if O converted back ... she would. Some friend she is." She hears her front door open and she shuts up. She walks to her doorway entrance and listens.  
"Hello? Xander? Dawn? Giles even? Halfrck is that you?" Nothing. She hears footsteps.  
"I'm warning you, who ever you are, I've been told I'm very very annoying, so if you don't want your ears talked off you had better leave now. Xander? I swear Xander, of that's you, you are so going to pay. It's not even funny." She picks up a shoe and holds it in a defensive position and walks out into her dark house.  
"Take that!" and whacks her coat rack. It topples a bit and stops. She hears a noise in her room and goes to investigate. Nothing there. She throws the shoe down in frustration. Suddenly she hears her front door open again and close. She runs to it.  
"All right, die you foul demon!" Swings the door open and sees Xander's car going down the street.  
"Xander! Wait! Xander!" She runs a few feet and slaps her sides and gives up. She closes her door and goes to the phone. Two messages from the answering machine's blinking light.  
"Maybe something happened. I hope Xander's all right. No, no, I hope he burns in hell forever ... just as long as he isn't all scratched up and in pain. Hummm." Presses the button.  
"Hi, I'm Amanda with Tripon Products, I'll try again." Anya clenches her fist.  
"After this's over, you are gonna get venged apon Amanda." The next message plays. It's blank. the tape stops.  
"Nothing? That can't be right." Tried again.  
"How rude. Call my house and leave no message. there should be laws against wasting my answering machine tape. Agh! So many people to reek pain and eternal damnation apon, yet so little time." She gets her coat and heads for her door.  
"I bet it was you Xander Harris. You're not going to sleep tonight. No sirrey. If I'm unhappy then everyone has to be ... other wise it just wouldn't be far. So there." She goes out side and closes her front door.  
"Damnit! Why! Why! Why! It's locked, I'm out here and my keys are in there. If I don't plunge something into a realm of bloody torment I'm gonna scream. Scream world! You hear me. Scream!" The wind blows.  
"And hopefully not burst into song. Boy it's awful dark out here. I don't know how Buffy puts up with it. Stabbing and fighting, stabbing and fighting. Every night. That's all she ever does. Um! Um! Um! Right through their hearts. Not even once considering one of them might be my friend. Ah ha, not once, not ever. Inconsiderate tramp. Prancing around in her skimpy vamping cloths with her mystical ball of energy hooker sister trying to rustle up some demon boy toys. What does Dawn think she's doing dressing like that? She's barely legal. She's doing it, they're both doing it to taunt my Xander. Xander?!" Anya knocks on his front door. No answer. She walks around to the window located at Xander's bedroom. She pounds on it.  
"Hello?! Xander?! What am I doing?" She stops and realizes Xander's car is not there.  
"Great. Now what?" She looks around and pounders. She hears a noise. Something disappears into the brush.  
"Ah! Bunny!" She darts around front and into the street.  
"Ha! Get me now you furry abomination! Come on! Prance out here, get run over by a car! See if I care!" She stands there with her hands on her hips.  
"Didn't think so. Now you're on my territory and it's paved bugs!" A rabbit scurries across the road. She screams and puts her arms upfront of her chest and runs.  
"I didn't mean it! Honestly! I think you're cute and cuddly. In no way did I want your guts splattered from end to end." It gets louder and louder from the pounding of the feet from behind her.  
"Fine then! I hope you end up dangling from some hunters key chain!"  
"Die..." the voice comes. 


	5. Untitled

CHAPTER 5 "UNTITLED"  
  
Dawn walks upstairs and straight forward into her room. She takes a sip from the glass and sets it atop her bed adjacent drawers. She opens one and pulls out her diary and picks up a pen by her water. She dates the top right of the page in her own hand writing even though the book came dated.  
"Dear Diary, today I woke up tired and board as usual to find Buffy asleep. She had been out slaying all night. More like trying to bang Spike again and..."  
She stops. Losing her concentration. Feeling mentally defeated she clutches one of her pillows and pulls it over her face.  
"I can't take this anymore!" She hears a noise and uncovers her head. Tears from her eyes blurring her vision and running down her face. She blinked and wiped her eyes for clarity. Her door was open. She sits still and listens for a moment.  
"Willow?" She doesn't move.  
"Willow? Are you there?" She walks out to the hall.  
"Giles, are you still here? Were you just at my door?" No answers. She walks over to Buffy's room where Giles was studying in her absence.  
"Giles?" She walks across to Willow's room and says as she enters,  
"Willow?" She looks the room side to side and backs out, turns around and heads for and down the stairs. Her hand runs down the railing and she looks out.  
"Willow? Are you down there? Willow?" Her hand reaches the newell and she stops for a listen. She hears the fridge open and notices Giles coat still hanging up by the front door.  
"Giles? Are you still awake? Cause I could really use someone to talk to." She stops in the kitchen entrance and then proceeds in. She notices Willow's cup is missing. She hears footsteps going up stairs.  
"Hello? Anyone there? Buffy?" She hears a knocking from up stairs and runs up.  
"Giles if that's you please answer me, I'm starting to get scared and I can't find Willow. Please answer ... someone. Hello?" She heads to Willow's room and hears something do downstairs.  
"Who's there? If someones there I am going to call the police." She runs to her room and closes and locks the door. She hears the front door shut and another set of footsteps go down. She unlocks and swings the door open and runs down stairs and sees that Giles' coat is gone. She hears noises and goes into the kitchen. Then she hears more feet go up stairs.  
"If you are a vampire I should warn you that my sister is the slayer and will be home anytime now." Into the living room her panicked legs carry her and hears something coming down. She runs for the front door and grabs an umbrella and slams the door behind her. She runs down the street.  
"somebody help me!" Her high pitched frantic calls for help sound off. No one answers. She keeps running.  
"I got to find Buffy. She must be patrolling still. Try the graveyard first then if she's not there, Xander's house. Wait with him. Maybe he knows where Buffy is, unless she is with him ... nah." She keeps running and realizes that there are twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale, so she decides to hit the closes figuring Buffy would head out to the last one and work her way into town.  
"Xander will protect me. At least he will try." She slows down and walks to his house and finds his car not there and the lights off.  
"Well fine, I don't need any protection. I can handle this all by myself. I don't need any of you!" She looks around and the wind blows.  
"I'm a big girl." She starts walking to the nearest cemetery quietly. Contemplating her situation she thinks aloud.  
"So if Willow and Giles are gone and Xander's not home, that leaves Buffy, Anya and Spike, but I don't know if I can be with Spike after what he did, or at least tried to do. If only things could be the way they were. Buffy and Spike got along, Xander and Anya loved each other and Willow and Tara ... Tara was still alive. Giles was still living her and mom..." She trails off and folds her arms.  
"They're always to busy to spend time with me. Like the thought of even hanging out with me would kill them. To try once not to think of themselves ... Buffy thinking of Spike, Xander thinking of Anya. I swear, sometimes I believe Giles is the only one with his head not in the stars ... when he is not reading up on blood sucking demons."  
She reaches the edge of the cemetery and pauses.  
"Buffy?!" She exclaims. Silence. She calls out again. Still no answer. She bends over and looks around and then takes a rose from a grave. Her fingers twitching on her left hand she raises her right and presses the rose to her nose. She inhales it's aroma. Her eyes open with the rose still against her nose from a noise. An errie intonation amongst the wind. It suddenly ceases.  
"Buffy is that you?! It's me! Dawn! Where are you Buffy?!" Through a wisp of air she catches the faint muttering of words,  
"It's dark out..." She drops the rose and replies to the wind,  
"Who said that?! Spike?"  
"And no one can help you..." To and fro, to and fro the umbrella's oscillation occurs as she runs helpless into the night screaming.  
  
Spike gets up and looks around him.  
"Oh that's just great pet. Run away when it gets tough. Never mind staying and working it out right? One problem you don't care to be solved huh? How about I just go and make myself somebody else's bleeding problem?!"  
He puts his arms back down to his sides which he had thrown up in anger.  
"I'd rather you drive a steak through my heart then drive me crazy love. We'll it's just fine then. I'll go putt around my niche."  
He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and then pats himself down with both hands looking for the lighter. He looks down and then opens lose pockets inside and out of his coat. He rolls his eyes upwards.  
"Well that's just dandy. A fine way to start the night off. Now if only things could get worse. Something's got to die. You know you got to change love! Something's got to change. It can't go on like this. I'm about to snap. Are you hearing me Buffy?!"  
No reply. He looks down and around searching for his lighter all the while getting slowly pissed.  
"Knew it wasn't going to be pop and fresh. No walk through the daisies, but come on. It shouldn't be this hard. How hard do I have to try? What does it take to please her? Christ, I could do a full turn around and she wouldn't take notice. She wouldn't care one way or the other. A soulless thing like me. I could be dead tomorrow and gone in her mind forever. She wouldn't care, not one sodding bit. Not with that gaggle of gits she travels with. A circle of friends ... more like a circle of hell. A mecca of darkness witch friend. She'll be the end of us all. And her little sis. Poor little bit, hang around them and she'll have no future. I almost feel sorry for the poor little thing. Almost. And who makes friends with an ex-vengence demon? Honestly, does she ever think? She surrounds herself with danger. She must be in love with it. Some massive Slayer orgasm. It's got to be it. She must get off on it. Straddling me with a steak to my heart. Must make her randy as hell. Me, Angel and who knows how many countless others."  
Looks behind a tombstone. Gets frustrated from searching and kicks some flowers from a grave.  
"Well, not tonight! I'm already invited in, so this little conversation is moving to your pad. You've blown me off for the last time."  
He kicks the ground. His lighter flies and hits a cenotaph. Spike bends over to pick his prized possession up and reads the scrolled epitaph.  
"He was a good man. Ha, apparently not a great one. I hope when I'm gone there's more to be said and done for my lastings. A decent burial of ashes. And Buffy, the only one at my funeral, but only after self- relenting. God, she'd have to talk herself into it. Cry me a bleeding river babe. Her eighty year old watcher boyfriend would be jumping with joy. It would make him swell all up inside to see me get it. Xander would be there cheering my demise on."  
He makes a quick run and jumps atop a tombstone and off. He reaches the end of the cemetery. Xander's car is parked.  
"Well if it isn't pretty boy himself. I wonder roundabout where that begger is." He walks to the driver's side and looks into the car. Nothing. He backs up and steps on something. He moves his foot off of it.  
"Keys. Could it be wannabe Buffy boyfriend Xander left his keys. Free ride. No luck for you tonight"  
He reaches down and as he picks them up he notices foot prints.  
"Wide stride. What were you running from?" He thinks.  
"Buffy. Buffy!" He calls out, then runs into the cemetery.  
"Buffy! Are you all right? Are you injured?! Can you hear me Buffy?!" He looks around and finds more prints in the sand. All messed up and wide stridden.  
"Can't believe I'm doing this. Xander!" His hears his voice echo into the night.  
"Buffy please! I need a signal from you! Anything to know you are all right!" He look around and around for clues. He finds it. A trail of arrows heading into the cemetery.  
"She was running out. Away from something and Xander was with her. How could I not see it? I was right there with her." Spike, angry with himself heads to the car. He reaches into his pocket.  
"Bloody hell! Not again! Aaaaggghhhhh!!! Not like this anymore!!! I don't want it to be like this anymore!!! Anymore!!!"  
He screams at the top of his lungs. With his chest pounding and his fists still clenched he starts off running toward the Magic Box.  
"It's the closet place. If they're lucky Anya might be up late working the books. God I hope so. I hope Buffy is all right."  
The wind gusts from behind him and a voice seems to catch the air.  
"She doesn't care..." Spike stops.  
"Where are you? To scared to face me and so you hide in the shadows ... is that what it is?" No answer.  
"Are you responsible for Buffy's disappearance? Cause so help me god I will hunt you to the ends of the Earth, blaze trails through a sun filed desert and walk through the deepest of oceans. I will tail you from any spot on this world." He stands still and listens.  
"You would die for her..." He lifts his chin upward and brings his shoulders back. The jacket flaps in the wind and his fists still clenched.  
"I would walk through the fire and burn until my heart beats no more. So come and get me. Cause I am not moving. Try your best you bitch!"  
Faster and faster the steps approach an unmoving Spike until it is almost apon him. He takes a deep breath and exhales. The voice speaks up again,  
"You fear me!" 


	6. Untitled

CHAPTER 6 "UNTITLED"  
  
Buffy looks around and dusts herself off.  
"Come on. This isn't amusing Spike! I can't wait here and play your stupid little games all night. There are three freshly filed graves this morning. I got to be on the prowl for fresh meat! Please tell me I didn't just say that. Oh... Spike. It's either now or never, so unless you want to spend all night in your better homes and crypts bachelor pad you'd better speak up. Speak now or forever hold your peace! God, even that sounded dirty. See what you did to me? You've guttered my little Slayer mind. Spike? Times up. Goodnight Spike."  
She starts walking. after a few feet she stops and looks behind her wondering why Spike hadn't joined. It seemed unusual. She starts thinking.  
"Let's see, so that's one down and two to go. Lloyd Baldwin." She stops at a fresh grave and examines it.  
"Dirts undisturbed. It's been several hours. Well Lloyd, guess even when you're dead you're a late bloomer. Gosh, never were the popular one." She looks at the grave.  
"I said you were never popular!" She punches her fists into the ground.  
"Is it the coffin or your head that's thick? You're dead and still not popular Lloyd! Are you even listening to a single word I just said? Lloyd?" She gets up and pounders.  
"Could it be you're the first Sunnydale resident that wasn't bit and in fact a victim of an accidental pitch forking? Can't be. I know you are in there Lloyd!" She jumps up and down on his grave.  
"Oh Lloyd! You were forked. Oh I'm so sorry. Rest in piece Lloyd. Sorry about dancing on your grave and all. Go to the light Lloyd! The light!"  
Yet again she brushes herself off and gets up. She closes her long jacket and takes a moment to pay Lloyd respect. She continues and looks at various tombs for her next vamp.  
"This is the very reason I can't bring Dawn along. Killing vampires is a very poor setting for a young and impressionable girl. And sometimes I make mistakes. She's not even fully trained yet. She would just be in my way. She would be a liability. I don't know why she is still here. No, Don't say that. You love your sis, but still, why couldn't those monks have made someone stronger? More able and muscle bound that can handle themself? She's a ball of energy. Why can't she shot energy from her fingers? Whoa, been watching way to many movies with Xander. It's not like her spidy sense will tingle and she'll shot out a web. Only in Xander's world. A world of superheros crushes on Slayers. I know he still thinks about me, but ... how long can he keep it up? One of these days he is going to wake up and realize it's never going to happen. It would be so awkward. Don't want to break his heart yet I don't want to mislead him."  
She looks around. Shadows cast from tomb's moon lit faces cover the ground. A slight breeze.  
"Just do this by myself. Don't need him. He can stay with Willow and mulder it out. At least then he can stay out of the way and not be in harm's path all of the time. Waiting for me to rescue him and Dawn and worry if Willow will be next. What if I get in a really tough spot and she resorts back to magic? Even worse, what if she falls in love again and loses that love? Being friends with a Slayer means having to except certain things, but I couldn't stop her the first time she tried to destroy the world ... what would I do the second?"  
She hears a noise and goes over toward it. Nothing.  
"Spike? Are you following me?" The moon is covered by clouds and the breeze momentarily stops. She gets a feeling in her gut and pulls out a Stake.  
"Lloyd? I knew you were faking it. I got news for you. I did a little tap dance on your grave back there and I enjoyed it. I'm singing on your grave."  
She heads a car and starts for the front of the cemetery. Quietly she approaches and realizes it's Xanders.  
"Xander! Where are you?! Something must be wrong." She pulls out her pager and sees no messages and suddenly she worries.  
"Dawn." She starts running for home as fast as she can. Her heart pumping and the adrenaline racing through her body, barely keeping up with her Slayer speed.  
"Giles please still be there." She passes by the Magic Box. It's lights are off. Without hesitation she keeps going. She sees cars stopped in the middle of the road and at stop signs with no drivers.  
"There is something wrong here. Where is everyone? Where have all the people gone?"  
Home is finally in sight. Giles's car parked still. She slows down, reaches into her left pocket and pulls out a house key. Finally she gets in.  
"Dawn? Dawn please answer me. Anyone! Answer me!" She dashes up stairs. Dawn's door is open, but she's not there. She turns right and goes to her room.  
"Giles!? Giles where are you?" She runs to Willow's room. The door hits the wall and she stands there momentarily to think. She makes her way down stairs and into the kitchen. She opens the basement door and goes down. The light switch having not worked she walks down further into the ever darkening room. The air stale and filed with tension. It didn't feel right. Her footsteps echoed in it's night.  
"Is there someone down here?" Completely out of place and totally by surprise a slight breeze of wind wisps by, gently tossing up the ends of her hair. She jolts around with guard and examines best she can the darkened cellar.  
"I don't know what you are, I want to undue what ever spell, or thing you've done here, because I am not afraid." There is silence and the breeze picks up.  
"Deep down ... you are afraid..."  
"Okay, what did I just tell you? Hey look, I don't know what you are, but if you want to talk about being scared - well at least I'm not hiding in a dark basement. I mean, come on, that is so a nineties horror flick thing. I'm gonna go up stairs and tell you what, you can stay down here and talk to yourself all you want. Just remember, if you need to wash anything separate the whites and colors and no cold water for cotton."  
She goes up stairs and closes the door behind her. She walks to the phone and when she picks up the receiver the door bursts open. It's handle breaks into the wall and holds it there. Her eyes look back and forth and then she dials.  
"Hi, you've reached devilishly handsome Xander Harris..."  
"Xander! It's me, Buffy. If you are there please pick up. Xander?" She hangs up and dials Anya's number. It rings and rings. The air in the room gets warm and a strong gust circulates. She tries Giles'. Still nobody. She dials the Magic Box. The phone abruptly goes dead. She hangs up and tries again. No dial tone. She puts the phone back.  
"I'll bet you don't want me there. I'll bet they're all there and that you don't want me to find out and ..."  
The front door slams against the wall. She runs into the living room and to the door. With determination in her eyes and her chest heaving she takes off, hopefully to beat it to them. Hopefully. 


	7. Untitled

CHAPTER 7 "UNTITLED"  
  
Giles pulls out a spare key and opens the door to the Magic Box. In the frantic rush he doesn't lock it behind him. He runs behind the sales counter. Hunched over he catches his breath. He puts his hand on the counter railing.  
"Oh ... oh ... oh mercy Rupert. You're to old for this. Catch your breath. Remember, there is nothing to fear, but fear itself."  
He peers over the edge of the counter top. The moonlight reflecting off his glasses. the shop door handle turns and it slowly opens. His jaw drops.  
  
Willow uneasily runs into the shop. She shuts the door. She slumps against the door crying and wipes the tears from her eyes. Then she reaches down and rubs her right ankle which she sprained. She hears footsteps coming to the door and uses the handle to push herself up. She limps to the corner on the left side of the door, unable to get away by her own means any longer. The tears come down her face. The door opens and shuts slowly.  
"Oh god no," and in a broken choked up cries she says, "please help me."  
  
Xander ran up to the Magic Box door and caught his breath. He looked side to side.  
"A tricorder would come in pretty handy right about now. Better still, a phaser." He quietly opens the door and closes it behind him. He looks through the window blinds.  
"Okay think. What to do? What to do? My strategic army training from Halloween ... what would I have done then? Hide." He runs behind the counter.  
"Yeah great, a demon will never think to look for me here." He goes still and silent the shop door swings open and slams shut. He gets a lump in his throat.  
  
Anya opens the door quickly and shuts it hard and fast.  
"Oh, what do I do?" The door handle jiggles. Anya screams and runs behind the counter. The door opens and closes.  
  
Dawn closes the door. She runs to the training room door. It's locked. Scared and no where to run she holds the umbrella up and stands in a corner. The door opens and closes, but she hears the footsteps stay near it.  
  
"Forget you!" Spike closes the shop door and walks into the middle of the shop and stands there.  
"You can come in here, but I won't submit to your type of intimidation. You can fight like a man, or just fight a man."  
He waits and waits and without warning the door bursts apart into the room. Pieces fall by his feet and particles of debris settle.  
  
"I wish ... I said I wish. Damnit. The one word you shouldn't say and you said it. Well, that's just great, now I'm going to die. Might as well make peace with myself. I wish, agh ... If only I had taken it easier on Willow. She needed a friend, an understanding voice to talk to. I was grumpy and extraordinarily mean. And Xander, you're not that pestering. In fact I'd wager Buffy needs your friendship as much mine. A team effort. And quit a remarkable team at that. They have faced extraordinary events others would have not and come out the better for it. I've helped shaped the mature and skilled Slayer she is today. With the strength and training she has acquired under me, an encounter against the Master would be nothing. I've helped save the world a hundred times fold. I don't need skills for life I have better and a future of peace. I am important."  
He stands up and raises his head in quite triumph and proclaims,  
"So throw what ever you can against me. I have drawn a line here and I dare you to pass it!"  
  
"Please mister invisible monster thingy ... don't hurt me, or kill me, or scare and maim me in any sort of way. I won't tell anyone about you. I swear!" The room silent as she listens and then begins to talk to herself.  
"I don't want to die. I'll miss all my friends. They'll miss me. They will. Buffy, hanging out, doing stuff, talking to boys, well ... have fun like that one time she farted in class really loud and I pretended it was me and everyone was looking at me and all repulsed. Or Xander. Poor Xander would be heart broken. We've known each other since we were little. Almost all my life. We've known each other almost all our lives. He'd miss me. Xander and Buffy would miss me. And little Dawny. She loves me like a sister. I'm her friend. They are all my friends, well maybe not Anya ... and Giles in a really really sort of British way. I'm intrical. An important part of the group. They need me. Even Spike to a lesser extent. And another thing you big bad ... Giles ... Giles?" Giles lifts his head up to see Willow.  
  
"Okay, you're going to die, now what did they say about that in social studies? Nothing! They taught us Europe all semester long. I'm not going to be able to say good-bye to the Dawnster. Me, her, everyone else - were a group. She needs me. I may bug Giles, but he needs me just as he needed Oz or Tara and if they were good enough then I must be too. He may not admit it while burying his nose in some old evil smelling book, but that's just his way of saying, 'Come here and let me give you a big huge you giant lug!' from his British heart to mine. He loves me and Willow loves me and yes, Willow does love me. She may not have that crush on me, but the mere fact we still hang together all these years says a lot." He stands up and faces the shop entrance.  
"And Anya and I may have our disagreements, but we still talk. The line of communication is still there and I hear her loud and clear. The love is still there and we can work it out. Even after pissing each other off early in the morning. And Spike ... would still drain me of every onze, but I am needed. I benefit Buffy as well everyone else. Sure Buffy may only like me as a friend, but I can live with that. Even caring shows she at least thinks of me. I am prepared to die cause mine is a cause that is just and where you kill me another Slayerette will come, so quick silver this!" And so Xander gives the room the finger.  
"Xander?"  
"Willow ... Giles ... I was just ... I was ... I can never win."  
  
Anya crotches and worries.  
"This is all stupid Xander's fault. If he had just kept talking to me I could have warned him something was in my house. And now here I am about to have who knows what done to me and he's at home asleep. Well, it would serve him right if what ever this is kills him after me. But more importantly, why isn't it killing Buffy? She's the Slayer. That should be the one it wants for crying out loud. Talk about your mixed up demonic priorities. I'm gonna die and not even be able to say good-bye to Xander. Tell him how much I love him and all. Okay, so I'm not exactly a team player, but still I felt sort of like I was part of it and why aren't they here to protect me?"  
She begins to cry and puts her hands on her face in a cupping position.  
"Anya. We're right here." She looks up and sees Xander and Giles.  
"And Willows over there." Anya scoots over and hugs Xander. She holds him tight and doesn't let go.  
  
Dawn cowers with the umbrella up in a sword like defensive position.  
"If you're in here, I will defend myself and when my sister the Slayer gets here she'll make you pay. I can take you all by myself."  
"You don't have to Dawn." Says Giles.  
"We're all with you." Xander adds. Anya looks at Dawn and then Xander and points to Xander and says to Dawn,  
"What he says."  
  
Spike turns slowly and gazes about.  
"If you've come to refute my resolve you may find I'm one cookie that doesn't crumble, sweet. And it's just not me, you test a whole horde of people that would like nothing more than to kick your sorry little ass. You may think yourself quite the little Copperfield, but I have a Whodeni and she's going to blow your cards away and when you pass her you will reach a man who would fight you to his bravest of last breaths. A man with more character than you got in any horn. And if you are still thirsty you got a vengeance demon and the little bit of a Slayer and a Watcher. I don't mind telling you if you kill little bit I will crawl out from my ash ridden grave and hunt you infinantly. Assuming you even survive the Slayer. So go ahead. Nullify this good standing in your way, but you got a whole batch of ass whopping ahead."  
"Spike, that was beautiful," says Dawn  
"In his own sort of way." Said Giles who is tending to Willow's ankle.  
"Little bit. where's Buffy?"  
  
As the dust clears Buffy thinks.  
"If there ever was a time I needed you guys, it would be now." She hears Spike's voice from within the shop and answers him.  
"I'm right here."  
"Buffy!" exclaims Dawn.  
Dawn runs up and hugs Buffy. Spike smiles and Anya and Xander stand up. Anya still keeps her hands wrapped around Xander's waist and so does he. Buffy speaks up.  
"Are you guys all right? Anyone hurt?"  
"We're fine. Thanks to you," comments Giles.  
"What happened?" asks Buffy.  
"We were chased here." Spike says.  
"By some kind of demony thing," says a jitterish Willow.  
"Where is it?"  
"We don't know. It's invisible and..." Xander stops in mid sentence and looks behind Buffy. Everyone else does so as well.  
"Buffy behind you!" Buffy turns around and comes face to face with a vaporization. It moves in swirls of cloudy air and has soft rays of light emanating from it. The light reflects off Buffy's eyes.  
"What are you?! And why have you been chasing my friends?"  
  
"I am your own self doubt ... I am the culmination of everyone heres fears and despair ... I am a tangible apparition of discontent ... formed by the mental anguish of a simple wish ... expressed by all of you..."  
  
Buffy turns around and tilts her head slightly.  
"Are you guys unhappy?" She starts to cry softly and puts her right hand on her chest.  
"Do I really cause so much pain and heart ache? Cause what ever it is we can work it out. I love you guys and you mean the world to me. What ever you guys have to say." She looks to her left and sees Willow and moves over and gets down.  
"Well, it's just some times, it's like I cause more trouble then good and that I get in your way and you hate me cause of that one time I almost killed Dawn."  
"Willow, you are not a burden to me. Your friendship is precious to me and has gotten me through many times when I just couldn't give. And we all make mistakes. It's an occupational hazard and I do not hate you Willow."  
"But you hate me right?" Buffy gets up and walks toward Spike.  
"Spike, I don't hate you. I need you here like anyone else."  
"So what, it's all right then?" he asks.  
"Yeah," she says as she take her hand from her heart and picks up his right hand and looks at his face, "I think everything will be all right." Dawn walks over still shaking a bit.  
"And what about me? You hardly ever let me do anything and barely speak a word to me."  
"Dawn, you know I love you, but I'm the Slayer and it calls for long hours, weekends and holidays. I don't take you with me cause I care for you and don't wish to see you get hurt." Dawn looks down.  
"As for the speaking, we are doing it now and later I promise that we will do so more often."  
"And me?" Buffy smiles again.  
"Anya, I can honestly say there is no other like you, so that makes you irreplaceable. We need you Ane."  
"Buffy. I'm glad you are all right." She walks around the counter and gives Xander a huge. She takes a deep breath and lets go.  
"Xander. You know I need you too." With tears in her eyes she looks at Anya as well.  
"That's all right. No thank you. I'm happy the way I am. No need for a huge to confirm it."  
"And where do I fit into this? I only have so much to give, but do you even want what I have to offer?"  
"Giles, you are the very foundation from which this even begins to work. If it wasn't for you hell hounds, giant snakes and other creatures would have long ago made Sunnydale a hell mouth extravaganza. I couldn't do this without you." Giles lifts a slight smile and adjusts his glasses.  
"Buffy look!" She turns around as well everyone else again to the apparition. It's misty fog swirls faster and the rays of light change color and shoot out in multiple directions. The lights fade and disappear. The smoke slowly evaporates.  
"I think we're going to be all right," says Buffy. They all gather in the middle of the Magic Box sales floor. Dawn grabs with her free hand the top portion of her other harm. Spike looks down. Xander puts his hand on Spike's right shoulder. Spike looks up and smirks and comments,  
"Hold my hand and I'll slug you." They both smile and Xander pats him on that shoulder. Buffy sees it and smiles big.  
"All this time it was ourselves we were afraid of. The lack of communication and openness nearly cost us our friendship, even possibly our lives. Guys ..... let's never let it get this bad again. Never again." Giles wipes his eyes and puts his glasses back on.  
"There were monsters on this ship and truly we were them. I can't believe it. Well all, it's like they say, 'You have nothing to fear, but fear it's self."  
They all look down. They barely move. Buffy sighs,  
"Yeah..." Suddenly the umbrella Dawn was holding comes undone and pops open. They all jump and give a collective yell.  
  
"AGH!" 


End file.
